lilostitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 67
"The Insidious Six" is Episode 67 of Lilo & Stitch Redux. Previous Episode: "99 Experiments, but Stitch ain't one" Next Episode: "Sproing" Plot Cobra Bubbles is running quickly through an airport when a TSA agent stops him. (TSA Agent): Hold it right there, buddy. Where are you going in such a hur- (Cobra): (holding up a badge) Agent Bubbles. CIA. This is a matter of international security. Let me pass. (TSA Agent): International, whoa... go ahead, uh sir. (He steps away, allowing Cobra to reach an info desk.) (Cobra): I need to get on a plane as soon as possible. (Attendant): Alright. Where do you need to go? (Cobra): The Ryukyu islands, in Japan. (Attendant): Alright. When do you plan on returning? (Cobra): I'm not sure if I'll make it back alive. The attendant looks up at him as the scene shifts to another airport, this time with Samson behind an info desk. (Attendant #2): Where do you need to go? (Samson): Hmm... I'm in no rush. Where's a good vacation destination? Someplace I can just chill. (Attendant #2): Um... Hawaii's always nice. (Samson): Hawaii eh? Let me remember... from west to east it's Niihau, Kauai, Oahu... wait no Niihau is managed by that... I don't want to go there. Next western-most is- (Attendant #2): Sir? (Samson): Yes I'm fine. Kauai is the western-most respectable Hawaiian island. The farthest away. I'll visit there. (Lilo & Stitch theme song.) Lilo and Stitch run towards Jumba's room. (Nani): Hey! What have I told you two about running through the house? (Lilo): Sorry, Nani! Stitch and I are just anxious about getting all his cousins? (Nani): You really think you're gonna do that? You must have almost 600 left! (Lilo): Five hundred and twenty-five actually! We can do this thing! (Nani): Yeah, sure. Lilo and Stitch enter Jumba's room. (Stitch): Jumba! Pods! (Jumba): Eh? Pods? What are you talking about? (Lilo): He means we need experiment pods! To activate them! (Pleakley): Why do you want to activate MORE little monsters? (Stitch): Not monsters. Cousins! (Pleakley): Right, whatever. (Lilo): We just discovered that we have succesfully rehabilitated 100 experiments, so we want to keep going! (Jumba): 100? Really? No offense little girl, but I doubt it. (Lilo): Here, I wrote a list of them in chronological order to show you. (She pulls out a list and begins reading.) 002, 007, 010, 020, 025, 029, 031, 032, 036, 040, 044, 051, 062, 077, 089, 103, 110, 111, 113, 119, 120, 124, 128, 133, 134, 143, 151, 158, 177, 199, 204, 210, 214, 221, 222, 223, 228, 234, 239, 248, 251, 254, 258, 262, 267, 274, 275, 276, 277, 285, 288, 297, 300, 303, 316, 319, 322, 323, 340, 344, 345, 349, 350, 355, 358, 360, 375, 383, 390, 397, 501, 502, 505, 507, 509, 513, 515, 520, 521, 523, 529, 533, 540, 544, 566, 567, 586, 600, 601, 602, 603, 604, 606, 608, 609, 613, 617, 619, 624, and 626! (Jumba): Well. That is correct. Good job! But I am afraid I do not have any more pods sorry goodbye. (Stitch): Jumba lie! (Jumba): WHAT?! (Lilo): Stitch means that we went over it, and there should be some pods left. A while ago we brought in 12 experiment pods, but they've all been activated by now. Drowsy, Stopgo, Alexander, Nosox, Nodesserto, Frenchfry, Poki, Backhoe, Clog, Stamen, Shush, and Snafu. But you recently activated Squeak, and that should have been impossible because of the shoebox that had the 12 which is now under your bed, Snafu was the last one there when we activated him. So Squeak must have come from elsewhere, and that made me remember the group of 9 pods we found even earlier than that. Of those we only activated Houdini and Finder. And you've been hoarding experiments for a while, because we only found Frenchfry in a drawer. Basically, where are the other 6 experiment pods? (Jumba): ...you got me. I'm trying to find simpler way of turning bad experiments to good. Last attempt didn't go so well, it almost blew up 110. Yeah the others are under mattress. Knock yourselves out. (Lilo): Cool! (She reaches under Jumba's mattress and pulls out 6 pods.) See you guys later! (The two leave.) (Pleakley): Wait Jumba, shouldn't you see what pods those were to make sure they aren't dangerous? (Jumba): They are my experiments. All of them are dangerous. (Pleakley): But what if those 6 specific ones cause the planet to explode or something? (Jumba): Won't happen. They are random experiments. Not 6 in a row, like for example 575 through 580 or anything. Chances of 6 random experiments causing harm are less than a dozen to one. (Pleakley): A dozen?! That's not very high at all! (Jumba): Well of course not, all of them are evil. But complete universal destruction chances are a trillion to one. (Pleakley): Okay that's much better. (He starts to leave). Wait but there's still a chance? Outside, Lilo is holding the pods over a puddle next to Stitch. (Lilo): Alright, let's drop them one at a time. (She drops the first one.) Activation occurs. The activated experiment is a humanoid creature with a blank face and a belt on its waist. (Lilo): Alright, you look a little creepy. What can you do? The experiment looks at Lilo, turns rainbow-colored, and transforms to look exactly like Lilo, size and shape too. (Lilo): Whoa! You're a shapeshifter! Like Morpholomew, but you change... well yourself. Cool! The experiment reaches for its own face, tugs at it, becomes rainbow-colored again, and changes back. (Lilo): And that's how you change back, I guess. Okay Stitch! (Stitch moves the experiment; Lilo drops a pod.) Activation occurs. The activated experiment is another humanoid creature with 8 tentacles instead of arms. (Lilo): Hey there! You look a bit like Yin. But what do you do? The experiment looks at a nearby bush, uses its tentacles to rip it out of the ground, and put it into its mouth. (Lilo): Alright, you eat... plants? Sure. The experiment suddenly looks at the house, grabs a step, and also eats it. (Lilo): Whoa you just eat everything. Stitch, this one may be tricky. Keep an eye on it. (Lilo drops another pod.) Activation occures. The activated experiment is seemingly a pile of sand with a face. (Lilo): Hey there Mr. Sandman. Show us what you got. Suddenly, a pile of sand kicks out of the experiment and into Stitch's face. (Stitch): Bleh! Sand naga! (Lilo): It's alright Stitch, they all start out evil. But a little sand can't hurt anybody. Come on, move your cousin. (Stitch): Grr. (He moves the experiment next to the other two as Lilo drops a fourth pod into the puddle.) Activation occurs. The activated experiment is a yellow Stitch-looking creature with Sparky's electric antennae. (Lilo): Cool! Another electric guy! Stitch watch out, but move him away. (Stitch does; Lilo drops.) Activation occurs. The activated experiment is a lion-looking creature with sharp teeth and claws. (Lilo): Okay guy, what can you do? The experiment suddenly leaps up into the air and lands on Stitch. (Stitch): Eechabee nay! (Lilo): Get him off you without hurting him, I'm going to activate the last one. (She does so.) Activation occurs. The activated experiment is a big rhinocerous/mole creature with small ears and no nose. (Lilo): Whoa! Stitch, move the big guy with the other 5. (Stitch): Ih! (He attempts to move the experiment, who is like a brick wall to Stitch.) (Lilo): Uh, that's alright. Just gather the other 5 next to it then. The second experiment with tentacles suddenly uses its tentacles to elevate itself and takes off. (Lilo): What the... wait! (The other 5 run off as well.) Come back! (Jumba): (walking outside) Little girl, what is the matter? Have you activated my 6 creations yet? (Lilo): Yeah, but they all just ran away. (Pleakley): (also coming outside) Ran away? That's terrbible! 6 creatures on the loose who could- (Jumba): I doubt it. (Lilo): What? What was Pleakley going to say? (Jumba): Pleakley is thinking that the 6 could somehow destroy our universe. (Pleakley): Anything is possible when there's 6 experiments at the same time! Hasagawa's house was an outlier! (Lilo): Pleakley's right. Even if they don't destroy the unvierse, 6 loose experiments is bad. (Jumba): (sighs) Alright, I'll prep the buggy and get some capture containers. A few minutes later, the four in the buggy arrive in the center of town, where there is a beam of light in the sky. (Jumba): Looks like the work of Experiment 532. Designed to channel all forms of electricity. (Pleakley): And make a sinister-looking beam of light? (Jumba): Is pure light. Specifically designed to destory stratospheres. Not all planets have 5 athmosphere layers. (Lilo): Well that's its name then. Strato. (Jumba): That was quick. (Lilo): We don't have a lot of time. Get it Stitch! (Stitch): Aga chacka! (Stitch jumps out of the buggy and runs towards the fourth yellow experiment, Strato.) (Strato): Zapzap! (He electrocutes Stitch with his attenae.) (Stitch): Aaahhh! (The light coming from Strato's chest gets brighter.) (Jumba): Is no good. Experiment is too charged with power. Stratosphere should be gone within minutes. (Lilo): And then what happens? (Jumba): Well we all get great tans! But also death. Quick and painful death. (Pleakley): Well that's just peachy. (Jumba): Not to be worrying. I heard its crackling outside before I saw you. I have something for electricity. Jumba pulls out a sort of high-tech vacuum, and aims it at Strato. (Strato): Zapzap! ZAPZAPZAP! (Strato gets sucked into the vaccum, and the beam of light stops.) (Jumba): This device should also power the experiment down. (Lilo): Great! Jumba, while we're at it, do you think your device can handle sand? (Jumba): Sand? I don't see why not. (Lilo): I have a feeling one of them is at Lahui Beach. Come on, Stitch! (Stitch): (fried) Ooh. A few minutes later, the buggy arrives at the beach, where there appears to be sand-tidal waves on land. (Jumba): Wow. Experiment 165. Designed to have mastery over sand. There is a sand planet near my home pl- (Pleakley): Is this important? (Jumba): Not really, no. Little girl, what is your plan? This experiment is particularly powerful. (Lilo): Could your vaccum suck up Sandy like it did Strato? (Pleakley): Sandy? You're naming it Sandy? Sandman sounds a lot better. (Jumba): Excess sand can break machine. And there is so much excess sand! (Lilo): But it started off as a little pile! It's just using the sand from the beach! (Jumba): If you can somehow get it to its original form then... your plan is possible. (Lilo): Stitch and I are on it! So are you Pleakley! (Pleakley): Huh? Me? (Lilo): We need a distraction. I saw this method in a comic book. Half a minute later, Pleakley is on the beach. (Pleakley): Sandy! Sandman! Over here! (A massive body of sand with a face rises from the ground.) (Sandy): Eh? (looks at Pleakley) (Pleakley): Just look at me. Not your advanced cousin. (Stitch): Yee-haw! (Stitch jumps on Sandy's face, and falls right through him.) (Lilo): No, Stitch! It's not in the head! You exist because of your heart! Spray the perfume! (Stitch): (inside Sandy) Say cheese! (He pulls out perfume and sprays.) (Sandy): Ehhh. (The sand mass falls down and turns back into the original little Sandy, now smiling.) (Pleakley): What did that do? (Lilo): It was upset. Perfume causes everyone to calm down. (Pleakley): I see. (Lilo): Now, Jumba! (Jumba turns on the vaccum and sucks Sandy in with Strato.) Alright, two down! (Jumba): How do you expect vaccum to hold both experiments? They are both powerful. (Lilo): Don't you know what happens when sand meets lightning? I do. There is a flash, and Jumba peeks inside to see that Sandy is now a small pile of glass. (Sandy): Grah! Grah! (Strato): Zapzapzap! (Jumba): Clever girl. 532 is tuckered out and 165 is harmless glass. Both can go in capture containers now. (Stitch): Choopi cheeba! (He puts Strato in a container, but drops Sandy.) (Sandy): Grah! (Pleakley): He didn't break? (Jumba): Hmm. Must be side-effect of being living organism with... well organs, inside glass. Cannot break. (Stitch): Ooh. (He places Sandy in a second container.) More cousins! (Lilo): Stitch is right. Let's keep moving. A couple minutes later, the buggy is cruising while Pleakley is messing with the radio. (Radio): Reports of a loose lion at the zoo attacking other animals is true. It somehow jumps the gates- (Stitch): Cousin! (Jumba): Lion? Ah! That must be Experiment 264. Is poacher experiment. I designed it to round up pets. (Lilo): Why? (Jumba): Well some of my other experiments got a little crazy, and I did not want to hire a helper. (Pleakley): It seems like you not willing to hire help is why you designed most of your experiments. (Jumba): ...let's keep moving. A minute later, the gang arrive at the zoo where people are screaming and running out. (Lilo): I think Poach is here. (Stitch): Cousin! (He jumps in a lion cage and attacks a lion.) (Lilo): No, Stitch! That's a real lion! Poach is over there! She points to Poach, who is jumping very high in the air to the other cages and is ripping apart the steel. (Stitch): Oh yeah. He's stronger than other lions. (He runs after Poach.) (Poach): Heh. Prey. (He shoots out darts from his nose at Stitch.) (Stitch): Da-dah! (He falls to the floor.) (Jumba): Oh right, forgot about that. (Poach jumps right in front of them growling.) Nice 264. Good 264. (Poach): ROAR!! (Jumba): You made me. (He opens Strato's container right in front of Poach, who gets zapped.) (Poach): End... hunt. (He also falls to the floor.) (Pleakley): How did you know that would work? (Jumba): I didn't. Heh heh heh. (Pleakley gives him a horrified look as he shoves Poach in a container.) (Lilo): Come on, Stitch. (She drags Stitch back to the buggy.) (Stitch): No wanna... more. A few minutes later, the buggy stops at a bank. (Lilo): The radio said there has been a series of robberies. Who wants to guess its our shapeshifting Maggie? (Pleakley): Maggie?! Oh come on, how does that make any sense? (Lilo): For Maggie Mask, the mistress of disguise! (Pleakley): ...i'll wait in the car. Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba walk inside as a guard approaches. (Guard): Hey folks, what's going on? Can I help you with anything? (Lilo): Isn't there a burglary happening right now? (Guard): Burglary? I have no idea what you're- (He shoves Lilo into Stitch and runs outside.) (Lilo): It's Maggie! Stitch, get her! (Stitch): Okay! Huh?! (He goes outside to see two Pleakleys, one in the buggy and one outside.) (Pleakley #1): Stitch, what are you doing, it's me! (Pleakley #2): No it's not! Why would I leave the buggy? (Pleakley #1): To help catch the experiment, duh! You really don't know me at- (Stitch jumps on top of him.) (Lilo): (running outside with Jumba) Stitch! Why are you hurting... Pleakley? (Real Pleakley): Hi Lilo! I told you I wouldn't leave the buggy! (The Pleakley under Stitch turns back into Maggie.) (Jumba): Ah. It is Experiment 206. I should have known. Specifically designed to facilitate burglaries. (Lilo): Well now he's going to do the time! (She puts Maggie in a container.) There are two more out there! (Pleakley): But what if those two destroy our world as we know it?! (Jumba): Even more doubtful than your last claim. 626, what did the other 2 look like? (Stitch): First one human-octopus guy. Eats things. (Jumba): I believe you are referring to Experiment 396. The devourer. (Lilo): Connie! Maggie Mask's arch-nemesis is Connie the devourer! That's his name! (Pleakley): ...i'm done trying to help you. (Stitch): Other one big. Rhino... or mole. Strong. Immovable. (Jumba): (gasps) Oh I did not think of that. (Pleakley): Think of what? (Jumba): If Experiment 283 meets 396. He is designed to lift quarks. (Lilo): A Quarklifter? What's that? (Jumba): Heaviest thing in universe. Heavier than small planets. But very small. I needed it in my lab. (Pleakley): Wouldn't it have crashed through? (Jumba): I can turn off gravity in my lab back home. But I needed it to conduct special power. (Pleakley): Okay, but why is he bad with the octopus? (Jumba): 283 exerts special power as well to lift quarks. 396's tentacles can even ingest particles. (Lilo): So if Connie consumes Quarklifter's energy... then what happens? (Jumba): Well it would potentially make 396 very strong. Who knows what it could eat then? (Pleakley): I told you this was a bad idea! (Lilo): The we gotta stop 'em! We took down the first four of the insidious six! We can take down the last two! (Stitch): Ih! (Jumba): Well we better hurry. There is no telling how much time is left. A few minutes later, the buggy arrives near a waterfall. (Jumba): There have been reports of rampaging rhino-mole thing here. But I do not see- Quarklifter suddenly lifts the buggy, with the 4 inside, up in the air. (Quarklifter): You shalln't pass me! (He throws the buggy against the cliffside, but the 4 jump out in time.) (Lilo): Nani's not going to be happy. (Jumba): I would be concerned with saving planet. Connie appears from under the water and flashes its eyes. Quarklifter goes by her side. (Jumba): Ah, yes. 396 is also good persuader for up to 5 experiments. (Lilo): Like Connie the devourer! (Pleakley): Of course. (Stitch): Uh... (He shakes his head vigorously.) (Lilo): Stitch? (Stitch's eyes glow green as he jumps towards her.) Ah! (Jumba): (swatting Stitch away) 396 has a hold on 626. If we catch him, we can stop 283 as well. (Quarklifter): Niet! (He jumps in front of Jumba.) (Jumba): Uh, Pleakley? Help? (Pleakley): Right. (Stitch suddenly drags him down.) Ahhhh! (Lilo): I got it. (She grabs one of the two container pods and runs towards Connie.) (Connie): Grrr! (His eyes flash, and so do the eyes of the 4 in containers. They start rattling their containers.) (Lilo): Uh-oh. I hope they don't break out. (Stitch): (returning to normal) Hm? (Jumba): Ah yes, 396 can only have hold over 5 experiments. He is distracted with 283 and the other 4. (Lilo): So Stitch is free now! (Stitch): Yee-haw! (He goes under Quarklifter's legs, who falls to the ground.) (Jumba): Good job 626! The bigger they are... (Quarklifter): Oof! (He falls to the ground, and red light comes out of him.) (Jumba): Oh no! That is tentacled-experiment sucking energy! (Connie): Hee hee hee! (The red light sucks into his tentacles, which suddenly slam into the ground.) (Lilo): How far do those things go? (Jumba): They can expand for light years. Why? (Suddenly Stitch jumps on top of him.) No! (Pleakley): The quarklifter is down so Connie is using Stitch again! ...and I used the stupid names. Connie suddenly lifts a glowing orb out of the ground. The earth starts violently shaking. (Lilo): What is he now, Richter? She even has an orange ball. (Jumba): No! Orange ball there is smallest part of your Earth's core! He is attempting to consume its energy! (Lilo): He did get really strong! How is our planet even standing? (Jumba): Those are the quakes! Planet will collapse in mere moments unless it returns! (Lilo): I'll stop him! (The containers move again.) Actually I'll make sure these guys don't get out. (Jumba): I'll- (Stitch claws his arm.) Ouch! Never mind, must take care of 626. Pleakley, go be saving planet? (Pleakley): Me?! (He falls on the still-shaking ground.) (Jumba): Yes, you! (He grabs an empty container and throws it to Pleakley.) I'll use the last one for 626. (Pleakley): CHARGE!!! (He runs towards Connie and slams it on top of him, trapping him.) (Connie): Wha? (He drops the core back down underneath her, and the ground falls on top. The shakes stop.) (Jumba): (placing Stitch in a container) That's incredible! The core fell perfectly back into place! And the earth around it fell perfectly back on top! The planet is back to normal! You did it! I don't know how, but you did! (Pleakley): I did it! I really did it! I saved the day! (He puts the container with Connie in it in the buggy.) (Lilo): Alright, once we rehabilitate Connie, the other experiments will be free to be as well. (Pleakley): What about him? (He points to Quarklifter.) (Jumba): Eh. He's too big for container anyway. But he's out like light. Put him on the hood. An hour later, Lilo and Stitch are watching Maggie in a costume shop next to Morpholomew. (Lilo): We did it Stitch. We helped 6 more of your cousins. Maggie is perfect here being Morpholomew's mirror. Later, the pair show up at the dump. (Lilo): And Connie is perfect here digesting trash through her tentacles. He's helping the earth now, not eating it. Next, the pair walk by the Birds of Paradise hotel. (Lilo): Sandy sure likes being an interactive glass decoration for tourists! Then, they go to the power plant. (Lilo): And Strato is perfect here! He can redirect his electricity through his antennae into other things! Afterwards, they stop by the zoo. (Lilo): Poach is the ultimate zookeeper! With Retro, nothing will escape or go extinct! Finally, they arrive at the beach gym. (Lilo): And Quarklifter is good working here with Kixx helping people work out! (Stitch): Yay! (Lilo): That makes 106 cousins we have helped! Only 519 left to go! We can so do this! Back at Gantu's ship, 625 is eyeing the Experiment pod holder. (625): Hey Gantu, you know that like 5 experiments were activated earlier today right? (Gantu): 6 actually, I heard the machine. Around the same time, interestingly enough. (625): Wait then why didn't you go after them? (Gantu): Hämsterviel hasn't made contact in days. Why should I bother catching trogs if he's not even here? (625): So he doesn't want to look at your fish face, who doesn't? He still wants experiments. (Gantu): ...you know, you're right 625. Disrespectful, but right. I'll still catch experiments and wait for him. (625): That's the spirit! Store them in cargo with the other 21... oh wait they escaped. (Gantu): Well what do you expect me to do? Not catch them? That's a problem no matter how you slice it. (625): I'm saying when Hämsterviel comes back from vacation or whatever, send the experiments to him! (Gantu): I think I will. As soon as there's another activation, I'll head out. I'm coming back you abomination. (625): Don't forget Lilo. I think she's even tougher to beat. (Gantu): Shut it! Solicit Synopsis Welcome back to the Lilo and Stitch redux! With their mission to rehabilitate Stitch's 525 remaining cousins stronger to them than ever, Lilo and Stitch decide to speed up the process by activating 6 experiment pods all at once. Little do they know that these 6 can form an almost unstoppable team hell-bent on destruction! Category:Episodes